A long term evolution (LTE) technique and an LTE-advanced (LTE-A) technique belong to a next generation wireless communication network. Newly provided enhanced inter-cell interference coordination (eICIC) of the LTE-A under a heterogeneous network (HetNet) mixing with high power evolved nodes B (eNBs) and low power eNBs is a mechanism capable of revolving a co-channel interference between the high power eNBs and the low power eNBs in the HetNet, and a principle thereof is that the high power eNBs and the low power eNBs can use an almost blank subframe (ABS) mechanism to avoid the co-channel interference.
In the LTE-A system, a user equipment (UE) probably detects signals of a plurality of eNBs, simultaneously, and one of the eNBs provides a wireless communication service to the UE, and such eNB is referred to as a serving eNB, and the other eNBs are referred to as neighboring eNBs. The UE measures a reference signal receiving quality (RSRQ) of each of the neighboring eNBs, and reports the same to the serving eNB, and the serving eNB determines whether to hand over the UE.
The RSRQ of one eNB is proportional to a reference signal receiving power (RSRP) of the eNB measured by the UE divided by a received signal strength indicator (RSSI). Since the eNB does not transmit date when it uses the ABS, a total power average (including a noise power) in a frequency band is decreased, and the RSSI is accordingly decreased, which may results in a fact that the RSRQ reported to the serving eNB by the UE is greater than an actual value, and causes an abnormal handover operation. For example, when the serving eNB uses the ABS, it probably mistakes that it has higher RSRQ, and determines not to hand over the UE. When the neighboring eNB uses the ABS, the serving eNB probably mistakes that the neighboring eNB has higher RSRQ, and incorrectly performs the handover.
A 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) provides a solution of the above problem for the UE of the LTE-A, though the UE of the LTE cannot use such solution.